


Full moon

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Not a lycanthrope though, Plot Twist, scratches, werewolf!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 months ago Sam Winchester did notice the cuts left on Dean. He decided to let the case go, not until it had become worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My mom thinks i have these cuts because im emo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/118843) by manen_lyset. 



> Ironically enough I wrote this on a full moon

Waking up from last night's beating made Dean's brain dizzy. All these scratches on his arm, and a few tiny bruises here and there. It just really pisses him off how Cas' acts dumb after every day.

Locking his own door, and heading to tend to his hungry stomach he finds Sam scavenging on the net for another hunt, and Castiel helping him out.

"Morning Sammy, morning Cas."

"Morning." "Good Morning Dean."  
The two had greeted in unison, and without any more words Dean had took his cereal.

These days Dean has been wearing a jacket to hide the scratches, and he knows Sam was beginning to become suspicious. Cas had told him to wear the jacket at all times. Which he find wasn't really a good idea.

It's why Dean finds himself frozen in the middle of pouring in his cereal. The sleeve of his jacket was raised until his elbow, the scars obviously seen.

"Dean, what are all these scratches?" If Sam was anymore worried about his brother's situation it was the fresh scars that seem to came from a sharp object.

The little brother turned Dean to face him and clasped his shoulders. The immense worry on his face made Dean want to tell him the truth, but he just couldn't.

"Listen, if this is because of that mark o-or that demon's doing you can tell me and we'll find a way." The older brother opened his mouth to say something, but in the corner of his eye he could see Castiel giving him a threatening look.

"Uh, yeah."

***

At some point Sam was able to find a spell to restrain a bit of the demon inside him. While the angel had took no part in doing the ritual, it was necessary to keep the truth away from Sam's knowledge.

The taller one hugs Dean tightly after that, assured that there won't be any more bloody scratches, or scars that will appear on Dean's arms.

Weeks have passed, and a month has gone by for the Winchesters. Dean takes note that two days from now was a full moon. 

He lay on the bed with his arms resting under him. Castiel appears out of nowhere, and before he could say anything Dean had already did.

"Was that spell actually legit, or was it your made up mumbo jumbo?"

"It is the 'made up mumbo jumbo' you speak of. But that ritual wasn't just a cover up. It led me to a clue on curing Sam's condition." 

The heavy creak of Dean sitting up from his position didn't go unnoticed "Really now?"

"Yes, but we are not as close to figuring it before the next month's full moon."

Dean's face was turned in dismay. Unlike the lycanthropes they have encountered, Sam was unconsious of what he is doing. From what Cas had told him Sammy seemed to be hit with a spell from a witch that turned him into a complete were *only* on the full moon.

At which Dean thought was such a classic move, yet the pun did not lift his spirits up.

"You know Sammy's gonna be disappointed after tomorrow right?" He acclaims to the angel

Dean continues as he turns himself to face Castiel "Why don't we just tie him up every full moon huh? That way it would be easier."

"No, that is not an option. Tying Sam up will make him further aggressive."

The green eyed man lets out a big sigh and rubs a hand against his face. "Im worried about him, Cas." 

"We'll find the cure as soon as possible." It was the trench coat man's last attempt at comforting Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who still hadn't caught up:  
> Lel I mean, Why would Castiel BEAT UP Dean? He's the Angel of the Lord!
> 
> GUYSSSSSSS I WOULD APPRECIATE FEEDBACK. ALSO, BASED ON THIS FIC SHOULD I CONSIDER A BETA?? BECAUSE I MYSELF THINK IM A GOOD ENOUGH BETA BUT I THINK ITS NOT ENUFF THANKSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
